


Holiday

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus acts with good intentions, and Sirius is a grouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 2](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/234681.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/242352.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/17298.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/10071.html).

Remus spilled the contents of his arms onto the table with a grunting sound. Kreacher grumbled behind him, then slipped out the main door, mumbling about half-breeds and his precious mistress.

"Kreacher, what in the bloody..." Sirius walked in the door, rubbing at his eyes. "Remus? D'you know what time it is?"

"Last I checked, 2:34 am."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Well. Long as you know."

Remus pulled out a chair and tilted it out for Sirius. "Sit down, old man."

"I," Sirius said primly, nose up in the air, "am not old."

"Time was, you'd be the one making noise in the middle of the night. And if anyone complained, you'd make even more noise."

"That's different."

"How?"

" _I_ wanted to make noise. And only I get to make noise in my house, anyway."

Remus raised an eyebrow and nodded down at the chair. Sirius gave his very best scowl and plopped down. He also crossed his arms and hunched like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Remus circled around and pushed the booklets in his direction.

"And I was the one who made a mess, too," Sirius muttered. "What's all this, then?"

"I visited a travel agent before I went on-duty. I was going to show you earlier, but..."

Sirius picked up a thinner pamphlet. "The pictures don't even move."

"That's because I went to a Muggle." Remus shrugged in apology. "I can visit a proper wizarding one when I have a little more time."

After a moment, Sirius threw the booklet across the table. The panels opened up, and it flapped as it caught the air. Remus watched it fall, then frowned at Sirius.

"What was that about?"

Sirius turned away. "I don't want to look at these."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" he repeated with a mocking tone. "Because I've been stuck in this pit for months! It's not like I can run off to Africa at a moment's notice."

Remus swallowed. "I thought--"

"Problem is, you didn't think." Sirius stood and tipped over his chair.

Remus jumped to his feet. "You're acting like a brat."

"That's rich, coming from you. I'm a werewolf, I can't get a job--"

"Go bugger yourself!"

Sirius stopped and took a good look at Remus, who shook with anger. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know," Remus said quietly. "I'm sorry, too. I just thought you might want a holiday once your name was cleared."

"If that every happens," Sirius said, but he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Remus. "What do you reckon? Tokyo? Sydney?"

Remus pointed to a booklet near the top. "I like San Francisco."

Sirius frowned and picked it up. "America?"

"There's a couple museums I want to visit."

"What's this?" Sirius asked, squinting at the back. "Surfing?"

Remus's eyes grew wide. "A Muggle sport. They skim boards across the water."

"Excellent!"

"The waters around San Francisco are shark-infested!"

Sirius grinned. "What's sport without a little danger?"

"What did you say about Tokyo?"

Sirius smacked him with the booklet. "You can't change my mind."

Remus leaned in and kissed him. Sirius broke off, looking a little dazed. He shook his head. "Nope, still can't change my mind."

"Guess I'll have to try a little harder."

So he did.


End file.
